Act 1
by Lilac01
Summary: "May… I think I'm in love with you," he said looking deeply into her eyes. "Dawn just hold on a little longer. The ambulance is on it's way," he said looking down at her into her almost lifeless eyes tears brimming in his eyes, "Misty I love you," he said looking over at her. "You know that right?" Contestshipping/Ikarishipping/Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

"May… I think I'm in love with you," he said looking deeply into her eyes.

She looked back at him with an unsure expression, "Drew." She bit her lip and looked down, tears brimming her eyes.

He took a step closer and grabbed her hand, "just listen to what I have to say before you turn me away." She looked up at him and nodded. He took a deep breath then said, "when I see your face it becomes hard for me to breath. When I hear your voice I smile without thinking… I know I messed up but I can't live without you May. No matter how many times I tell myself I can. I will- no I _have _to find a way to make it up to you if you just give me the chance. Please May just one more chance."

She couldn't help but smile at him, the tears in her eyes finally fell and she looked down to keep him from noticing but Drew had seen them and grew very alarmed afraid he had said something wrong, "May why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!"

She looked back up at him still smiling, "Drew you're such an idiot of course I'll give you another chance."

Drew's face softened and he wiped away the rest of Mays tears but didn't move his hands from her face when he was done. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he started to close his eyes and leaned toward to her lips.

She closed her eyes and waited longingly but the kiss never came, he stopped short as planned, let go of her face, turned to the class and bowed. She did the same.

The class immediately broke out in loud thunderous clapping and whistling.

"That was absolutely amazing you two! Such great emotion and realism in the whole scene!" The teacher said rather emotionally, "Which one of you wrote the scene again?"

"May did actually," Drew said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That was beautiful May," the teacher gushed.

May nodded a thanks and opened her mouth to say something but before she got the chance the bell rang.

"Ash and Misty will be starting off with their scene tomorrow!" She yelled to the class as everyone walked out.

May quickly walked over to her seat and grabbed her green and red book bag.

"You have doctor Oak next right?" Drew asked from the seat beside her.

May looked over and smiled, "yeah. Wanna walk me," May asked teasingly.

He shrugged which actually surprised May that he would walk her to class instead of meeting up with his girlfriend to suck face.

As they walked out of the classroom Drew spoke with a ton of curiosity lacing his voice, "how did you do that earlier?"

"Do what?" May asked unsure of what he was talking about.

"Make yourself-" Drew was interrupted before he was able to finish what he wanted to say.

"Drew!" Brianna yelled from across the hall.

Drew smiled and walked over to her not even looking back.

May stopped right in the middle of the busy hall and watched after Drew's fleeting body. Tears brimmed her eyes once more and she did everything she could from grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to her.

He's in love with a different girl. They've been together for eight months now and every moment of it has killed May on the inside. They would never stand a chance she tells herself every day, he sees her like a sister nothing more.

"You know May you're gonna get hurt if you keep standing in the middle of the hall like this," Dawn said walking in front of May keeping her from seeing Drew cuddling up with Brianna.

May smiled at her, "hey Dawn you ready for your performance with Paul?"

Dawn laughed nervously, "not really. I just wish me and Paul got to rehearse a little more but oh well. Here's goes nothing!" Dawn said pushing past May to get to drama class.

"Good luck dawn!" May yelled after Dawn.

May looked at the time and started pushing past the remaining students in the hall so she wouldn't be late to class, Drew yelled after her the whole time trying to get her to wait up but she ignored him the every step of the way refusing to give him the satisfaction of her looking back. To show that she _did_ care.

**I finally posted it! Excitement!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED! I hope… It is listed as complete because I am not sure if this story will actually be completed and every chapter can work as a one shot in its self. This story will have four chapters if it does get finished.**

**I hope to have an update by October 31 hopefully but no promises. Maybe if you guys review I will be able to update faster just saying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own! *Sad face***

Act 2

There she was just lying on the floor red ooze dripping from her stomach. Her hand was covering the wound which was also getting covered in the same red ooze. Her face was contorted I pain and her breath was getting shallow.

He rushed to her side and lifted her head to get a better look at her face she was covered in sweat causing blue locks to stick to her face. There was a little bit of 'blood' on her mouth and chin that she had 'coughed up' a few second prior. She was a true mess but in his eyes she was as breath taking as ever.

She brought her hand to her mouth and coughed now able to breath a little bit better. She cringed immediately from the sudden movement but was still 'holding on'.

Before she got the chance to completely put her hand down he caught it in his own free hand and on to it tightly.

"Dawn hold on, Just a little longer. An ambulance is on its way," he whispered urgently, looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Paul… I love you," she barely whispered back.

He could see tears glistening in her eyes and bent down to kiss her. The moment their lips met it was almost like an electric shock coursing through his body. Paul never wanted it to end but it wasn't long before she went limp in his arms. He felt a few of her tears fall but she didn't stop them.

He pulled away and whispered back, "I love you too Dawn."

It was to late though. She was gone and wasn't able to hear him. He just looked down at her 'cold', limp, 'lifeless' body unable to do anything to help her.

One tear fell from his eye and dripped down onto her cheek.

They stayed like that for a few moments before one brave student decided the act was over and it was time to clap, helping pull all the other students out of their own dazes. The whole classroom burst into a storm of clapping and sniffling.

Dawn opened her eyes and looked over at the class with a big smile plastered on her face. Paul stole a few more moments of looking at Dawn but finally dragged his eyes away before the moment got weird and awkward.

He looked up at the class to see everyone's reaction and a little to his surprise many people were crying (mostly girls but there were a few sniveling guys).

Paul only looked at the class for a few seconds before getting Dawn and himself up to do the ending bow.

Paul risked a glance at Dawn to see the huge stupid smile still on her face. Paul just rolled his eyes and took another bow.

They did this a few more times before the clapping finally quieted down and the teacher walked over, dabbing her with a tissue.

"That was truly beautiful. Very movie original but you guys acted it out beautifully," the teacher wiped her nose and looked of the copy of the act she had and skimmed over it. "Paul your were the one who wrote the play?"

He nodded, "yes ma'am."

She looked up at him and smiled, "very nicely done." Paul nodded once more, "Next up are Candice and Aaron,"

Paul and Dawn climbed down from the stage and went to the bathroom to clean up and change into different clothes.

Once out in the hallway Dawn jumped around making a squeaking noise with glee.

Paul couldn't help but smirk to himself about how cute she looked but he would never let her know that.

"Paul they loved it! That was amazing! I thought we were totally going to mess up," Dawn babbled as she skipped down the hallway.

Paul listened quit intently. He almost started laughing about how excited she was over the whole thing, almost.

By the time they made it to the bathroom Dawn had calmed down and Paul was close to doubling over in laughter

"Hey Paul," Dawn said rather quietly.

Paul turned to at down whom was standing in front of the girls door looking at the ground. "What," he said sounding annoyed but not meaning to.

She looked up at him, "maybe we can…um…hang out some more or something."

Paul looked at her stoically but on the inside he was the one jumping around with glee. Sure they had been hanging out lately but that was to practice for drama class they didn't hang out before that and Paul never palnned too after.

Now all he had to do was say sure coolly and he was in, "why would I want to do that?" Paul practically kicked himself. Why the hell would he say something like that, Paul couldn't help but think to himself.

His dream girl had practically just asked him out and he was beign a douche. What was wrong with him? Paul thought mentally slapping himself.

Dawn looked back down at her feet, "well I just thought that we had a lot of fun when practicing for the act and thought we could actually..." Dawn drifted of.

Okay time to fix everything, "Why would I want to do something so troublesome?" Paul wanted to literally crawl in a hole and die at that moment.

"You know what, never mind. If you wanna be a jerk then never mind," Dawn snapped before she rushed into the girl's bathroom leaving Paul alone in the hall.

Paul groaned and face palmed himself then whispered to no one but himself, "I really messed up… again."

**That's the end of this chapter! Yay!**

**Now I'm not going to threaten anyone for reviews this time but they really are greatly appreciated.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story.**

**Next update will hopefully be up by thanksgiving!**


End file.
